Se découvrir sous un nouveau jour
by misaya67
Summary: Alors qu'il souhaite juste se venger une fois au moins de tout ce que Tony lui fait subir depuis des années, Tim va mettre le pied dans un engrenage duquel il ne sortira pas indemne. Attention romance entre hommes, à bonne entendeur...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut !_

_Pour commencer, bonne année à tous, pleins de lecture, d'idées nouvelles, et plus traditionnellement de santé et de réussite !_

_Cette fic m'est venue en tête hier matin, alors que j'étais au boulot, en ayant dormi que 2 heures, et que la chanson "pomme C" de Calogero passait à la radio. Me demandez pas comment de cette chanson j'en suis arrivée à ça (peut être le manque de sommeil justement), mais je me suis souvenue d'un épisode (si d'ailleurs quelqu'un pouvait me dire lequel c'est, ça m'aiderait franchement !) où Tim avait rencontré une fille sur internet alors qu'en fait c'était Tony qui le faisait marcher. Bref, j'en suis arrivée à la question : et si McGee se vengeait pour toutes les fois où Tony s'est moqué de lui? Et si la vengence n'était finalement pas si savoureuse que prévu ?_

_Attention : relation entre hommes, abstention autorisée pour toute personne non intéressée !_

_Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée, ni les personnages, ni les titres des oeuvres qui seront mentionnées au cours de l'histoire._

_En attendant, bonne lecture et encore Bonne Année !_

* * *

- Yeahhhhhh ! Applaudissez le merveilleux Dinozzo, grand séducteur de ces dames, gourou incontesté de la drague !

Ziva et Mcgee regardaient désespérément leur collègue, debout derrière son bureau, les bras levés en signe de victoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, Tony ? Demanda Mcgee, plus par habitude que par curiosité.

- 150 ! 150 filles dans ma liste d'amis… Toutes folles de votre serviteur, poursuivit-il en se pavanant tel un coq entre les bureaux.

- N'importe quoi, déclara catégoriquement Ziva en se rapprochant du bureau de son collègue. Comment des femmes saines d'esprit pourraient être folles d'un énergumène tel que toi ?

- C'est peut-être justement là que se trouve la réponse Ziva, répondit Mcgee, en la rejoignant. Elles ne peuvent pas être saines d'esprit !

- Elles sont parfaitement saines d'esprit, cultivées, belles, intelligentes…Divagua un instant Tony. Et tu le saurais toi aussi, Roi des Elfes, déclara t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son homologue masculin, si ton ordinateur te servait à autre chose qu'à trucider des bébêtes ! Il leur présenta la page qu'il consultait peu de temps auparavant.

- Un site de rencontre ? Constata Ziva incrédule.

- Un site de discussions privilégiées avec des gens civilisés, courtois, des femmes charmantes… Rien à voir avec les …

- Les ?

- Patron ! Et bien…Enfin, les…

- Laisse tomber, Dinozzo. Ziva et toi, vous filez à Norfolk. Le sénateur McKinley visite la base cet après-midi et le Directeur souhaite une protection rapprochée en plus de ses gardes du corps.

Les deux agents filèrent en vitesse, principalement Tony qui se maudissait de s'être une fois de plus laissé avoir par surprise par Gibbs.

- Mcgee.

- Oui, Patron ?

- Paperasse.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il avait déjà mis de l'ordre dans ses rapports, tout comme Ziva, et il était hors de question qu'il s'occupe de ceux de Tony. Se tournant vers le bureau voisin, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ordinateur de son collègue. Une idée vint immédiatement illuminer son esprit et son regard brilla dangereusement. Il tenait là le moyen de se venger d'une des blagues de mauvais goût que Dinozzo lui avait fait subir pas mal de temps auparavant. Scrutant rapidement les alentours, et constatant que personne ne prêtait attention à lui, il se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son ordinateur. Dinozzo s'était bien fait passé pour une gameuse s'intéressant à lui. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui rendre la pareille ? En quelques clics, il récupéra l'adresse du site et le pseudo de Tony. Il resta un instant abasourdi devant les infos personnelles déclarées par son collègue, puis s'en amusa. Ce serait encore plus facile ainsi. Ce dernier avait choisi comme pseudonyme « Velvet Goldmine ». Un titre de film. Jusque là, rien de bien surprenant. Passions : cinéma, sorties, voyages. Là non plus, rien de bizarre. Souhait de rencontre : mixte. Là, ça devenait plus croustillant. Dinozzo s'intéressant autant à la gent masculine que féminine. Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de le chercher avec une hypothétique tendance homosexuelle s'affichait lui-même comme bi sur ce site. D'un autre côté, s'il n'avait pas piraté ses informations personnelles, jamais il n'aurait associé ce compte à son collègue. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Tim pensait tout d'abord se composer un profil purement féminin, capable d'intéresser Tony, mais finalement, il n'aurait qu'à se créer une véritable page perso. A ceci près qu'il omettrait de préciser son amour pour les jeux vidéos et qu'il s'inventerait une tendance bisexuelle.

Cela faisait cinq jours maintenant qu'il avait créé sa page et avait lancé des invitations dans le cercle d'amis de Dinozzo, afin d'être bien visible par son collègue, mais il ne semblait pas intéresser l'italien. Il fut donc surpris en rentrant le soir-même de découvrir un message venant de Velvet Goldmine.

« Salut,

Moi c'est Brian Slade et j'ai vu que plusieurs de mes amis discutaient avec toi. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions tenter de faire connaissance, puisque que nos intérêts sont similaires.

Alors, dis-moi, il fait beau en Floride ?

BS »

Tim sourit en voyant la question de son ami. Il se doutait bien, en choisissant ce pseudo, que Tony n'avait jamais lu Virginia Woolf et que la seule association qu'il en ferait serait celle-ci. Il l'avait soigneusement choisi, désirant rendre plus crédible cet autre lui qu'il avait créé pour l'occasion. Il dut par contre faire quelques recherches car il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi son ami se surnommait « Brian Slade », avant de rédiger une courte réponse, espérant titiller avec son contenu l'enquêteur chevronné qu'était son collègue.

« Salut Blade,

Effectivement, nous avons des amis en commun. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas le temps qu'il fait en Floride, vu que je suis de Washington DC. Orlando n'est qu'un pseudo… A toi de découvrir à qui il fait référence ?

O »

Tony était également chez lui, attablé devant un plat surgelé qu'il avait fait réchauffer. Il était fatigué, et pour tout dire, un peu désœuvré. Il n'avait rien envie de faire, pas même s'installer devant une énième rediffusion de « Magnum ». Sa solitude lui pesait, il regrettait encore parfois l'époque où il sortait avec Jeanne. Au moins, il sortait, bougeait…Vivait. Ses sentiments pour la jeune femme s'étaient évaporés avec le temps, mais pas l'envie de construire sa vie avec quelqu'un. Le bruit caractéristique de la réception d'un message le sortit de ses mornes pensées. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce site de rencontre quelques mois auparavant, il avait enchaîné les rencontres, parfois sympas, souvent inintéressantes. Bien qu'il se soit vanté auprès de ses collègues de son nombre important d « amies », Tony n'en avait pas rencontrées le quart, et aucune n'avait particulièrement retenu son attention. Seule Dina méritait qu'il lui accorde un peu de son temps. La jeune femme étudiait à Atlanta et ils avaient vite sympathisé, Tony appréciant énormément l'humour décalé de la jeune femme. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait parlé d'Orlando, un nouveau venu sur le site, avec qui elle avait discuté à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Et comme ils n'avaient pas « accroché » et qu'elle avait constaté leurs affinités respectives, entre autre pour leurs types de partenaires, elle avait envoyé le lien à Tony – enfin, à Blade. Lorsque Tony découvrit le message, sa curiosité fut piquée au vif et il accepta de bon cœur le défi.

« Ma première idée serait de te parler d'Orlando Bloom, un bel homme vu dans de nombreux films ces dernières années, notamment « Pirates des Caraïbes », avec le sensationnel Johnny Deep, ou dans la fameuse trilogie du « Seigneur des Anneaux » (bien que je ne sois pas fan des grands blonds aux cheveux longs…), mais cela me paraitrait vraiment trop simple…

Un indice ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas forcément à une réponse immédiate, même pas certain que son correspondant soit réellement connecté au même moment. Il prit une bière dans son frigo et fut ravi de voir qu'il avait eu une réponse rapide.

« Tu pourrais commencer par chercher du côté de mes passions… »

Tim, de son côté, n'était pas surpris de la manière dont avait répondu Dinozzo à sa provocation. En le lisant, il pouvait presque l'entendre parler, l'intonation de sa voix quand il commençait à détailler les informations relatives à un film, parce que telle enquête ou telle personne le lui rappelait. Il était drôle de voir que Tony et Blade était si proches en réalité. Habitué aux jeux sur Internet et aux contacts virtuels, Tim s'avait qu'on n'était que très rarement la même personne. Souvent, une autre facette apparaissait, parfois plus délurée, parfois plus intime. Lui-même était beaucoup plus extraverti sur la toile que dans la vie réelle, se permettant des actions, des mots bien au-dessus de ce qu'il se permettait en temps normal. Il y avait donc peu de chance que Tony se doute de quoique ce soit. Il allait pouvoir le faire tourner en bourrique, et quand il verrait que son ami s'intéressait vraiment à lui, il tiendrait sa revanche. Il faudrait juste qu'il lui avoue la supercherie avant toute effusion passionnelle, quoique, restant lucide, il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'en arriveraient jamais à de telles extrémités.

* * *

_Pour info : "Velvet Goldmine" est un film avec Christian Bale, Erwan Mcgregor et Jonathan Rhyes-Meyer, primé à Cannes en 1998, sur les déviences sexe, drogues et rock n'roll des années 70._

_"Orlando" est un livre de Virginia Woolf, écrit en 1928, sur un jeune lord qui, après s'être endormi une semaine entière, se réveille femme. Cette histoire a d'ailleurs été reprise dans un film du même nom sorti en 1992._

_Comme étrennes pour cette nouvelle année, je ne serai pas difficile, juste une petite review suffira ! Merci !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut !_

_Je vais profiter de quelques lignes pour répondre aux reviews que l'on m'a laissées après avoir publié le 1er chapitre, et aussi pour vous en remercier !_

_Asmodya et Ayu: merci de trouver ce début intéressant, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite._

_Love FMA : oui, je compte bien mettre la suite, la preuve ! lol ! La romance va arriver progressivement, même si c'est pas encore tout de suite. _

_Voilà. N'hésitez pas pour reviewer, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre, même si c'est pour dire que ça ne vous plait pas..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Et Blade avait cherché…et trouvé. Assez rapidement de plus. Comme Orlando avait indiqué dans ses passions littérature, cinéma et voyages, et qu'il maîtrisait plutôt bien les deux derniers sujets, il avait vite orienté ses recherches sur la littérature. Il avait tapé sur son moteur de recherche « Orlando » et « livre » et était tombé sur un ouvrage de Virginia Woolf portant ce titre. Ce n'est qu'à la lecture du résumé qu'il se souvint qu'il existait une adaptation cinématographique de l'œuvre, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu. Très fier de lui, il avait immédiatement donné sa réponse, mais de toute évidence son correspondant n'était plus devant son écran. Déçu, il s'était à son tour déconnecté, sans se douter un instant que Mcgee s'était juste mis hors ligne. Il voulait que ce soit Tony qui lui court après, pas l'inverse. Ce n'est que par ce biais qu'il était persuadé de détenir sa revanche. Vu de l'extérieur, il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il faisait était plutôt cruel - il en avait lui-même fait l'expérience, mais il n'avait jamais avoué à quiconque que cette fausse identité qu'avait prise son ami l'avait totalement séduit. Quand Ziva lui avait révélé la supercherie, il avait feint l'indifférence, mais au fond de lui, il avait été profondément blessé. Finalement, il avait décidé de mettre toute cette histoire de côté et de ne pas en vouloir à l'italien, surtout que leurs relations avaient beaucoup évoluées pendant l'exil de Ziva et en allant la chercher en Somalie. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait su que Tony fréquentait lui aussi un site de rencontres, une certaine amertume s'était emparée de lui et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir lui rendre la pareille .

C'est pourquoi il ne lui répondit que le soir suivant. Pour toute réponse, Tony découvrit sur son écran un simple « Bien joué, tu ferais sûrement un bon détective ! », ce qui l'avait franchement bien fait rire. D'un autre côté, ce manque d'intérêt pour sa personne le faisait enrager intérieurement. Il n'avait pas été habitué jusqu'à présent à aussi peu d'échanges. Chaque personne avec qui il avait discuté l'avait soit assommé de questions, soit abreuvé jusqu'à plus soif d'informations personnelles en tout genre. Dina y comprit. Il sentait son correspondant différent, imprégné de mystère et de retenue. Et cela lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Il fallait qu'il attire son attention réellement, qu'il se l'accapare…Découvrir ses secrets afin de pouvoir épancher librement son envie de se dévoiler.

« N'est-ce pas ? J'aurai vraiment dû faire carrière dans les forces de l'ordre alors… ! Tu sais, je te trouve plutôt différent des personnes que l'on rencontre habituellement sur ce genre de site. Je veux dire… En général, on me sature d'infos en tout genre sur l'ex de la belle-sœur de sa mère, ou alors on me demande des infos sur l'ex de la belle-sœur de ma mère )

- De quoi veux-tu que l'on parle alors ? Une fenêtre de discussion s'ouvrit dans l'angle de l'écran quelques minutes seulement après qu'il ait posté son message.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Tu peux peut être me parler de ton livre. Pas que celà intéressait vraiment l'italien, mais tant qu'à amorcer une discussion...

- Orlando ?... Difficile à raconter…Tu as dû en lire un résumé en faisant tes recherches, et pour le reste, il faut véritablement le lire pour s'en faire une opinion réelle.

- Faudra que je loue l'adaptation en film alors…

- ...

- Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, là… J'en viendrais presque à me dire que ça te gonfle de discuter avec moi… : (

- Détrompe-toi, je te trouve sympa et tu as de l'humour. Ca me plait. Je ne suis juste pas un habitué de ces sites de rencontres.

- Timide ?

- Non…désœuvré lol !

- Moi aussi. Encore un point commun… D'accord. Je fais la discussion. Tu bosses dans quoi ?

- Une boîte d'informatique.

- Eurkkk…Un informaticien boutonneux !

- …

- Le prend pas mal, j'ai un collègue qui est un vrai geek, genre jeux vidéos et oreilles d'elfe. C'est un très bon ami.

- Vraiment ? Un très bon ami ?

- Pas dans ce sens-là !

Tim riait tout seul dans son appartement, il était rare qu'il puisse embêter Tony de la sorte, surtout après avoir constaté de quelle manière il parlait de lui derrière son dos. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils poursuivirent leur conversation plus d'une heure, et Mcgee constata que son collègue restait très évasif sur sa vie personnelle. Lorsqu'il lui avait à son tour demandé sa profession par exemple, Blade avait innocemment répondu « punching-ball de mon boss. Il adore me frapper derrière la tête pour un rien ». La discussion n'était pas très élevée, ni même très personnelle, mais quiconque aurait alors lu leurs écrits en aurait conclu qu'Orlando et Blade s'appréciaient.

...

Le lendemain matin fut dur pour les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient pas assez dormi et cela se reflétait sur leurs visages respectifs.

- Il fallait le dire que vous sortiez hier soir, j'aurai pu vous accompagner. Parce que deux hommes, seuls, ensemble…Commença Ziva pour les taquiner, les voyant tous les deux le nez dans leur café.

- Je suis pas sorti, Ziva…En tout cas pas avec lui.

Cette réflexion eu pour effet de sortir Mcgee de sa torpeur. Qu'allait-il donc bien pouvoir inventer pour sauver la face ?

- Vraiment ? Et avec qui étais-tu alors ? Continua la belle brune.

- Une femme merveilleuse, une informaticienne McGuignol. Je suis sûr qu'elle te plairait.

- Une de tes fameuses 150 groupies, je suppose ?

- Tout à fait, ma chère. Et doté d'un humour incroyable. Très cultivée aussi, nous avons eu une fascinante discussion sur un roman, « Orlando », de Virgile…Virginie

- Virginia Woolf, termina machinalement Mcgee.

Les deux autres le regardèrent interloqués, et le jeune homme rougit d'avoir pu être aussi distrait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention s'il ne voulait pas tout faire capoter.

- C'est un roman connu, déclara t-il finalement d'un ton qu'il espérait affirmé et convaincant.

- Oui, bref…

Et il repartit dans sa discussion avec Ziva, sans se soucier le moins du monde des états d'âme du plus jeune. Ziva, quant à elle, avait bien vu que la réaction de Mcgee n'était pas totalement claire, mais Tony s'était si rapidement remis à déblatérer qu'en un instant elle n'y songeait déjà plus.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut !_

_Et oui, on est dimanche, c'est jour du Seigneur... euh non, jour de la publication ! Je vais essayer de me tenir au maximum à une publication par semaine, bien que pour celle à venir, ce soit peut être un peu plus dur, vu que ça va être très chargé de mon côté. J'essayerai de faire le nécessaire ! Merci pour vos reviews (surtout à Ayu et Asmodya que je ne peux pas remercier en direct vu que je n'ai pas d'adresse...), ça me touche beaucoup de voir que cette histoire vous plait !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait près de d'une dizaine de jours qu'ils discutaient chaque soir, de tout et de rien. La situation amusait beaucoup Mcgee. Ils avaient même débattu du dernier film qu'ils avaient vu tous les deux au cinéma, sans que Tony ne réalise un instant qu'ils l'avaient vu ensemble, accompagnés d'Abby et de Ziva. Comment aurait-il pu de toute manière ? Tim avait mis toutes les chances de son côté en s'absentant quelques minutes juste avant le début de la séance pour envoyer un message à Blade afin que ce dernier ne se doute de rien. Ce qu'il faisait également pendant les heures de travail afin de brouiller les pistes, répondant parfois en pleine enquête au message que Blade lui avait laissé la veille. Il s'était même fait passer un savon par Abby lorsqu'il avait négligé de l'écouter tandis qu'elle théorisait sur les dangers du curare dans les cocktails alcoolisés. Bref, les discussions allaient bon train, bien qu'Orlando sente chez Blade une retenue dans ses messages qui témoignait d'une gêne latente.

- Allez Blade, crache le morceau…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ce qui te gène depuis 2-3 jours…Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Moins loquace.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ! T'es même pas capable d'aligner trois phrases consécutives !

- Faux, regarde juste au dessus…Alors ?

- C'est rien…Juste…

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi.

- Ah...

Timothy sourit. Que lui réservait donc Dinozzo ? Il y avait à ce jour tellement de sujets sur lesquels il avait omis de préciser des détails.

- …

- Tu es marié et tu as 3 enfants ?

- Non ! C'est moins grave que ça quand même. En fait, c'est pas vraiment un mensonge, plutôt une omission volontaire.

- …

- Je suis agent fédéral.

- Sérieux ? Tu veux dire FBI, CIA ? Version Jason Bourne ?

Il est vrai qu'il en rajoutait peut être un peu trop dans l'étonnement mais bon, il était à peu près sûr que cet élan d'intérêt allait plaire à son collègue.

- NCIS.

- Le truc de la Marine, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Le service d'enquêtes de la Marine pour être plus exact. T'es bien renseigné dis-moi…C'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse !

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tenais à garder le secret.

Ou plutôt si, Timothy le comprenait fort bien, mais n'allait pas lui faciliter le travail en le lui disant.

- C'est juste…Même si je ne suis pas marine de carrière, nous y sommes quand même solidement rattachés. Et le fait de s'afficher comme bi n'est pas forcément bien vu. « Don't ask, don't tell » !(1) Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. Mes collègues ne sont même pas au courant, et encore heureux parce que sinon, je te dis pas ce que je prendrais.

Tim esquissa un grand sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement cependant. Tony avait parfaitement raison. Si ça venait à se savoir, Ziva et lui-même en profiteraient pour le charrier autant qu'il avait pu le faire lui-même sur d'autres sujets. Mais d'un autre côté le fait qu'il n'en parle pas démontrait clairement qu'il n'avait malgré tout pas assez confiance en ses collègues pour se dévoiler totalement, et cela gênait beaucoup Mcgee.

- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant alors ?

- Parce que ça m'ennuyait de te le cacher. Et puis, tu ne connais pas ma véritable identité… Et peut être aussi que j'ai besoin d'en parler, d'avoir une personne avec qui je peux être totalement moi-même.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent. Tony fixait son écran d'un air inquiet, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Orlando paraissait soudainement si distant, et dans ses propos, et dans sa vitesse de réponse. Depuis qu'il s'était confié quelques instants plus tôt, tout semblait être devenu très bizarre entre les deux hommes. Lui qui s'était attendu à trouver un soutien et une personne avec qui parler de cette attirance masculine qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement recherchée, se retrouvait face à un mutisme écrit déstabilisant.

De son côté, Tim s'était éloigné de son ordinateur, comme s'il craignait que celui-ci le brûle au moindre contact. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son mutisme n'était en rien normal mais il ne savait plus que faire. Jamais encore il n'avait autant ressenti les failles présentes chez son ami qu'en cet instant. Et se venger n'était plus la priorité. Tony avait besoin de lui, il lui témoignait, ou tout du moins, témoignait à Orlando, une confiance à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu en commençant ce petit jeu, et qui pourtant témoignait d'une certaine réussite de son entreprise. Un peu trop réussie d'ailleurs.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une sacrée connerie, là…

- …

- Mais je ne comprends pas du tout laquelle.

Tim se reprit et se colla directement une grande claque derrière la tête. Puisque Tony avait besoin de parler ce soir, il pouvait bien faire une petite entorse de son côté et s'autoriser à être ce confident tant recherché. Il reviendrait à son plan initial le lendemain, voilà tout.

- Non…Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes propres pensées.

- Ah…

- C'est vrai que c'est toujours plus simple de se confier si la personne en face ne sait pas qui nous sommes réellement. Il y a moi-même des choses que je ne pourrais pas confier à mes amis, ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que je discute avec toi, par exemple.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux par ailleurs, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs ou encore Ducky n'auraient jamais compris pourquoi il avait commencé ce petit jeu ni pourquoi il le trouvait si plaisant. Tim n'était pas du genre à se venger habituellement, ni agir en risquant de causer de la peine aux autres. Mais entrer enfin dans la tête de Dinozzo, connaître ses failles, comprendre pourquoi et comment il fonctionnait était grisant.

- Nous ne faisons rien de mal pourtant…Pas encore.

Cette réflexion pleine de sous-entendu colora immédiatement les joues du jeune homme. Qui répondit cependant comme Orlando devait le faire.

- Oui, pas encore.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre._

_(1) Petit clin d'oeil à Azniv, qui publie sur ce site, et qui a fait une super fic Gibbs/Mcgee qui porte ce nom. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, vous la trouverez dans mes favoris !_

_A très vite !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci, merci, merci pour tout vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire tous vos commentaires positifs ! Pour la peine, je vous poste un chapitre supplémentaire, parce que j'ai bien travaillé cet après midi et que j'ai avancé de manière significative dans l'histoire ! Pas de dialogue dans celui-ci,contrairement au précédent, mais on arrive un peu plus dans le vif du sujet..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tim n'avait malheureusement pour lui pas réussi à revenir à son plan initial malgré les quatre jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Chaque soir depuis que Blade avait ouvert la porte aux sentiments cachés de Tony, Tim se persuadait que le lendemain, il parviendrait à faire fi de ce qu'il apprenait au profit de sa vengeance personnelle. Chaque matin, il se répétait mentalement toutes les raisons qu'il avait de se comporter ainsi, de poursuivre cette mascarade. Toutes les moqueries, les insinuations douteuses que Tony lui avait faites depuis tant d'années. Mais chaque soir, lorsqu'il se connectait, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier les discussions avec Blade, sans arrière pensée, sans faux semblant. Blade était tout ce que Tim appréciait en l'ami qu'était Tony – son humour, sa sensibilité qui transparaissait si rarement – auxquels s'ajoutaient de nouvelles données insoupçonnées – une capacité d'écoute sans jugement, un don particulier pour apaiser en quelques mots bien choisis,… Mcgee avait donc de plus en plus de mal à s'en tenir à sa décision première et en avait encore plus pour ne pas changer de comportement vis-à-vis de Tony lorsqu'ils étaient au travail.

Tony, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude du Bleu. Il semblait distant et en même temps beaucoup plus tolérant vis-à-vis de lui, de ses plaisanteries même les plus grivoises ou les plus mesquines. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cela le tracassait un peu mais son esprit n'était plus assez disponible pour se soucier réellement des soucis de son collègue. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et même personne. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas intéressé à quelqu'un suffisamment pour en oublier tout le reste que ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il était devenu totalement obnubilé par Orlando. L'informaticien était parvenu à force de patience à ébrécher la carapace qu'il s'était forgé et qu'il conservait habituellement même sur le net. Il était lui-même surpris d'avoir ressenti le besoin de lui révéler la vérité sur son métier, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait auparavant. Discuter sur le net, multiplier les amitiés n'avaient été qu'un amusement au début, voir s'il pouvait être le plus populaire. Un défi de plus à relever. Et Orlando était arrivé, alors même qu'il envisageait d'arrêter, le record des 150 amitiés féminines étant dépassé. Mais depuis 2 ou 3 jours, une idée ne cessait de le perturber, encore et encore. Rencontrer Orlando devenait une évidence pour lui, il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il discute en face à face. Voir si l'alchimie fonctionnait aussi bien dans la réalité que derrière un écran. Après tout, cela avait fonctionné pour Meg Ryan et Tom Hanks alors (1)… Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de bien, un homme qui n'était pas de son cercle professionnel, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser filer. Et tant pis s'il n'était pas physiquement parfait. Orlando avait tellement d'atouts pour lui que le physique pouvait bien passer au second plan. Même un léger embonpoint ne le dérangerait pas. Il lui proposerait plus de sorties sportives, voilà tout ! Et il y avait pleins de sports que l'on pouvait faire à deux ! Tony se fila une claque mentale rien qu'à cette idée, il était vraiment irrécupérable… Si le jeune homme charmant, capable d'autodérision et de le remettre à sa place quand il exagérait acceptait déjà de le rencontrer, il pourrait se considérer satisfait. Restait qu'à le lui proposer maintenant. Et attendre sa réaction.

...

- Ca va Mcgee ? Demanda Ziva alors que Tim manquait de s'étouffer avec son café latte.

Le jeune homme toussota puis acquiesça vivement avant que ses deux collègues ne fassent mine de vouloir s'approcher de son écran. Et du message qu'il venait de recevoir. Cela faisait plus de 24h qu'il n'avait reçu aucun message de Blade et il s'en inquiétait un peu. Ils ne travaillaient actuellement sur aucune affaire sérieuse. Juste une vérification des antécédents du personnel civil d'une base où devait avoir lieu une cérémonie commémorative et où seraient présents quelques uns des plus gros bonnets de la Navy. Et Tony n'avait pas l'air particulièrement différent de d'habitude. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il inquiet du manque de réactivité de son ami alors qu'il voyait pertinemment qu'il était présent et en bonne santé au bureau ? Il venait de noter cette différence dans sa façon de réagir face à Tony quand il avait vu le message arriver. Il l'avait ouvert et s'était immédiatement étouffé avec son café. Le message ne comportait qu'une seule phrase.

« Je veux te rencontrer ».

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui ce soir-là, il n'avait pu se résoudre à allumer son ordinateur. Faire comme s'il n'avait rien reçu était peut être la bonne option. Mais rien qu'à penser à Blade attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait pas lui serra le cœur. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à formuler de mensonge satisfaisant. Lui dire qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un se révélait impossible, cela risquait de lui briser le cœur. Tout lui avouer serait encore pire. Lui dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à ça serait tout bonnement un aveu de lâcheté dont il ne se sentait pas capable. Mais il lui devait une réponse. Orlando devait bien ça à Blade. Tim devait bien ça à Tony. Au nom de leur amitié. Au nom de ce lien, inconnu pour son ami, qu'ils avaient tissé en peu de temps, bien plus palpable que celui qui était né entre eux au travail. Parce qu'au NCIS, ils étaient collègues, frères d'arme, amis parfois, chahutant gentiment. Mais le lien qui unissait à présent Orlando et Blade était beaucoup plus suggestif, plus mature, plus complexe aussi. Des confidences intimes, quelques allusions coquines parfois, auxquelles Orlando répondaient avec plaisir et qui n'étaient pas pour déplaire à Tim, faisait souvent oublier à ce dernier qui se cachait derrière le pseudo de Velvet Goldmine. Et Tim ne voulait pas songer à tout ce que cela impliquait. Parce que ça n'était censé être qu'un jeu. Pour lui tout du moins. Et que ça ne l'était plus vraiment.

...

Tony désespérait dans son coin. Bien entendu, il ne laissait rien paraître au travail, le masque de pitre de service étant définitivement collé à son visage dès qu'il garait sa voiture au parking. Mais intérieurement, il le sentait se fissurer doucement, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient sans nouvelle d'Orlando. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il lui avait envoyé son dernier message. Peut être avait-il voulu aller trop vite ? Peut être s'était-il trompé dans ce qu'il avait cru lire entre les lignes ? A savoir que le jeune homme l'appréciait ? Et ce matin-là, alors qu'il n'avait que peu dormi à cause de cette foutue enquête qui leur était tombée dessus la veille, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à donner le change. Il n'en avait de toute manière pas envie. Et tant pis si les autres s'en rendaient compte. Pour une fois, il avait lui-aussi envie de laisser tomber le masque. Juste une fois. Juste un jour. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, il vit ses trois collègues assis à leur bureau. Il leur adressa un vague salut de la main, croisa le regard inquisiteur de Gibbs, celui interrogateur de Ziva et enfin celui plus inquiet de Mcgee. Les ignorant royalement tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs activités respectives – appels téléphoniques pour Ziva et recherches sur ordinateur pour Mcgee, Gibbs s'étant levé après avoir jeté son gobelet à la poubelle – il alluma son ordinateur et vérifia sa messagerie. Juste au cas où. Il soupira, toujours sans nouvelle d'Orlando. Il allait fermer la fenêtre à l'écran quand une fenêtre de dialogue s'ouvrit.

« Quand ? »

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre de transition. C'est peut être un peu court, mais arrêter plus en avant dans l'histoire n'aurait pas été aussi drôle ! Qui a dit sadique ? ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous avec ce week-end qui approche à grand pas ? Je poste aujourd'hui car je ne serai sûrement pas dispo jusqu'à mercredi voir jeudi prochain, et je risque aussi de ne pas pouvoir poster de chapitre supplémentaire. _

_Concernant ce chapitre justement, je vais être encore plus méchante que la dernière fois car...ce n'est toujours pas la rencontre tant attendue ! Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour ça ! Et je sais que mes chapitres sont très courts, mais je n'arrive jamais à développer plusieurs scènes en même temps. 1000 -1200 mots au plus à chaque fois... Je m'en excuse donc platement. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Pour Ayu et Love FMA, je pense que vous parlez du (1) du chapitre 3, mais tout en bas de la page, il y a normalement la référence... Sinon, je vous la remets ici : "1) Petit clin d'oeil à Azniv, qui publie sur ce site, et qui a fait une super fic Gibbs/Mcgee qui porte ce nom. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, vous la trouverez dans mes favoris !"_

_D'ailleurs Love FMA, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas du M. Je ne l'ai pas envisagé en commençant cette fic, mais comme elle n'est pas encore fini, je sais pas où ça va me mener... mais c'est vrai que dans mon déroulement, ça doit se conclure avant !_

_Allez je vous fous la paix avec mes tergiversations...Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Comment avait-il pu accepter ce rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Tim ne cessait de se répéter ces deux questions en boucle depuis le matin même, lorsqu'il avait vu Blade au travers de Tony. Les failles de son collègue mises à nues. Ses interrogations, sa peur d'être rejeté. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il en était le responsable. Lui et son incapacité à lui répondre. Parce que le jeu n'en était plus un. Lui qui s'était promis d'arrêter avant que Tony soit complètement accro, avant de ne plus pouvoir faire machine arrière s'était complètement planté. Il n'avait pas vu, non, n'avait pas voulu voir ce qui allait arriver, parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'arrêter. Il tenait à ces conversations, les appréciait parce qu'elle lui permettait de mieux connaître son ami. Et ce qui lui faisait le plus peur maintenant était de réaliser qu'il s'était laissé prendre à son propre piège. Bien sûr, il connaissait parfaitement Tony et son grand pouvoir de séduction, capable de tirer les vers du nez à n'importe qui juste en flattant quelques egos, en orientant les conversations de manière à ce que l'on se sente en confiance. Il savait qu'il pouvait résister à ça. Et puis, Tony était un homme. Il n'avait aucune raison de dire à son cœur de se méfier, de ne pas craquer. Mais il avait eu affaire à Blade. Blade qui n'était pas tout à fait Tony, mais qui n'était pas complètement différent. La face cachée du séducteur. Et Tim s'était laissé avoir. Parce qu'il avait toujours aimé la différence finalement. Abby était différente. Tony aussi en un sens. Et il n'était pas contre l'homosexualité. Il avait juste pensé ne pas faire partie de cette différence. N'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'éprouver. Et maintenant que Blade lui avait dit que dès qu'il aurait une soirée de libre, il le contacterait et qu'il aurait intérêt à être là, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il lui avait même dit être prêt pour ça à demander à un de ses collègues de pirater son compte afin de savoir qui il était en réalité pour venir le chercher lui-même s'il ne se montrait pas ! Et si ce « collègue » refusait de le faire, Abby, elle, n'hésiterait pas une seconde, Tim en était certain .

Depuis deux jours donc, Tim se rendait au boulot, peu désireux de voir cette enquête se terminer. Il savait très bien que dès qu'il aurait bouclé son rapport, Tony lui donnerait rendez-vous. Et tout serait fini. Les discussions, les confidences, leur amitié… Son avenir au NCIS aussi, parce que Tony ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Ca, il en était intimement persuadé. Leur dernière discussion ne laissait aucune autre alternative.

- Il me tarde vraiment que cette enquête soit finie, avait écrit Tony la veille, alors qu'il était rentré chez lui en soirée pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de repartir bosser.

- Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion, Blade. Il y a de grandes chances que tu sois déçu…

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Tu sais, je me fous un peu de ce à quoi tu ressembles, c'est rare pour moi, mais c'est un fait. Je suis plutôt du genre coureur d'habitude, je n'ai été réellement amoureux qu'une seule fois ces dernières années et on ne peut pas dire que ça se soit bien terminé. Elle est repartie en France et je n'ai pas été la chercher.

Tim avait bien réalisé à ce moment-là le sous-entendu fait par son ami. Les sentiments de Blade étaient bien plus présents que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Au point de comparer Orlando à Jeanne Benoit, la fille de La Grenouille. Parce que pour Tim, il ne faisait aucun doute que le « Elle » était le jeune médecin d'origine française. Il avait presque eu envie d'annuler ce rendez-vous, mais il se savait acculé. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait que la supercherie cesse. Orlando devait rencontrer Blade. Parce que Tony le voulait ainsi. Et parce que, quelque part tout au fond de lui, Tim espérait.

...

Tony jubilait. Ils avaient enfin mis un terme à cette série de meurtres et enfin, il pouvait penser à autre chose. Enfin, non. Il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis quelques jours, depuis ce matin où il n'avait pas le moral et où un simple petit mot avait éclairé sa journée. Il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer Orlando. Discuter avec lui. Voir son sourire réellement lorsqu'il allait faire un peu l'idiot, histoire de dérider l'atmosphère, toujours tendue lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Et pas juste ce « deux points, fermer la parenthèse » auquel il avait droit jusqu'à présent. Parce qu'Orlando refusait d'allumer sa web-cam, parce qu'il refusait de mettre une photo de lui. Ce mec devait vraiment avoir une sale opinion de lui, il faudrait qu'il remédie à ça. Bien sûr, Tony savait qu'il pourrait ne pas lui plaire, cela allait dans les deux sens d'ailleurs. C'était le risque dans ce genre de séduction. Ou bien, il se retrouverait devant un groupe d'ados pré-pubères, très fiers de leur propre blague. Mais, dès que l'idée lui effleurait l'esprit, il faisait tout pour la chasser. De la même manière qu'il chassait de son esprit les derniers échanges qu'il avait partagés avec Orlando. Il ne voulait pas y songer. Il verrait bien le moment venu. Il avait envoyé son message avant même de quitter le bureau, puis avait salué tout le monde à la cantonade et s'était éclipsé. Pas assez rapidement cependant car Mcgee l'avait rejoint devant l'ascenseur.

- Tu es bien pressé Tony.

- J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Tu sais, cette chose que l'on fait quand on vit réellement.

Il vit son jeune collègue se passer une main sur le front, comme perturbé par quelque chose.

- Tony ?

- Oui ?

Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir et Dinozzo semblait vraiment pressé de sortir de la cabine.

- Non, rien… Passe une bonne soirée.

- Merci le Bleu, toi aussi.

- Tony ? L'interpella une fois de plus Tim alors que Tony s'était déjà bien éloigné, avant de le rejoindre.

- Ouiii ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Et sur ces mots, le plus jeune le dépassa, le laissant incrédule et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Quel événement de la journée avait-il bien pu louper ? Et puis, finalement, il laissa tomber. Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser ce soir qu'à Mcgee. Hors de question qu'il fasse attendre Orlando.

* * *

_Et voilà ! La rencontre au prochain épisode ! Bon week-end !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut ! Chose promise chose dûe ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Par contre, avant de me lancer dans des tergiversations toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres, je me mets à genoux et je m'excuse le plus platement du monde (excuses publiques et le nez est bien collé au sol, je peux vous l'assurer...) à Ayu et Love FMA. J'ai eu beau cherché dans chaque chapitre, je n'avais pas vu ce petit (1) oublié au chapitre 4. Donc, oui, Ayu, c'est bien pour la référence au film "vous avez un message" que j'avais mis ce petit (1). Encore toutes mes excuses !_

_Sinon, c'est bien à la rencontre que vous allez assister maintenant. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de lisibilité dans mes paragraphes en sautant plus de lignes qu'avant car j'ai eu une remarque qui stipulait que ça demandait un peu trop d'effort de concentration quand tout était accolé. N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est mieux ainsi._

_Voilà, je vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir. Juste, en revenant de chez mes parents en train aujourd'hui (vive le train, n'est-ce Azniv !), j'ai pondu mon premier TIVA, si ça en intéresse certains. Je dois juste le mettre au propre sous ordinateur (vous avez déjà essayé d'écrire lisiblement dans un train vous... Moi, j'ai pas réussi !), probablement ce soir !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Le Blue Berry était le bar où Tony avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'il se sentait seul ou lorsqu'il était galamment accompagné. Mais pour ce premier rendez-vous avec Orlando, il avait eu envie de faire les choses différemment. Il lui fallait quelque chose de convivial, de chaleureux. Et surtout un endroit où l'on pouvait discuter, sans avoir à hurler. Il avait repéré dans son quartier un café-librairie qui, lui semblait-il, ferait parfaitement l'affaire. La décoration était neutre, plutôt masculine, avec ses gros fauteuils en cuir brun, son bar en acajou et ses petites tables basses. Et Orlando adorait les livres. Par déduction, cet endroit devrait lui plaire.

Tony était arrivé légèrement en avance, bien qu'il ait pris le temps de repasser par chez lui pour une douche rapide et un changement vestimentaire plus approprié. Simplicité était le mot d'ordre qu'il voulait donner à cette soirée. Une chemise blanche, un jean et une veste noire était suffisant pour qu'un Dinozzo soit séduisant. Sans trop en faire. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la pendule intensément. Plus qu'une quarantaine de secondes. Peut-être était-il déjà arrivé ? Peut-être s'était-il installé à une autre table en attendant ? Il jeta un regard aux autres personnes présentes. Deux amies discutaient accoudées au bar, un vieil homme lisait un livre, installé dans un gros fauteuil sombre, remontant régulièrement ses lunettes qui glissaient sur le bout de son nez, et une mère de famille cherchant pour ses enfants la prochaine histoire à lire au moment du coucher. Personne ne semblait être Orlando.

Il reporta son attention sur la porte. La pendule. La porte de nouveau. Et se figea. Qu'est-ce que Mcgee foutait là bon sang ? Et aussi soudainement que son collègue était entré dans le café, aussi soudainement que leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, regard gêné contre regard interrogatif, il comprit. Se leva. Reprit sa veste qu'il balança par dessus son épaule. Le voyant faire, Tim s'arrêta, figé au milieu de la pièce. Par peur. Parce que ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Tony le blessait profondément. L'italien s'arrêta à côté de lui, sans le regarder, le visage fermé.

- Ne pas se faire d'illusion, c'est bien ça. Risquer d'être déçu. Tu as réussi au delà de tes espérances, Timothy !

- Tony, attends !

Les deux hommes étaient désormais sur le trottoir, le plus âgé devançant de quelques pas le plus jeune. Il marchait vite, décidé à fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible. Tim dû courir pour le rejoindre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony, qui se retourna violemment, écartant vivement le bras d'un geste sec. Il était en colère et déçu et cet étrange mélange se lisait clairement dans son regard.

- Laisse-moi…

- Laisse-moi quoi ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! C'est ça que tu veux me dire ? Que je te laisse la possibilité de… De quoi d'abord ?

- C'était juste un jeu au…

- Tu sais quoi, Mcgee ? Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Ca vaut mieux pour nous deux…Pour toi surtout.

Et il s'en alla. Laissant derrière lui Tim qui ne tarda pas à faire de même, le cœur lourd. Par la peine, par la fureur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de son ami. Par la douleur aussi.

...

Mais Tony n'était pas furieux. Tony était ravagé, pire encore qu'après le départ de Jeanne. Tim l'avait trahi, avait joué avec ses sentiments. Qu'Orlando se soit foutu de lui, il pouvait l'encaisser, même si c'était douloureux. Il s'y était plus ou moins préparé, par instinct de conservation, sans pour autant penser qu'il subirait un revers. Mais que Mcgee ait pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi abject, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Parce qu'Orlando ne pouvait pas être Mcgee. C'était impossible. Même s'ils avaient les mêmes passions, Mcgee n'était pas capable d'autant d'auto dérision, n'était pas capable de faire chavirer son cœur. Tony était tombé amoureux d'un fantôme, d'une illusion qu'avait créé de toute pièce son « ami ». Cette saloperie d'écrivain avait bien joué avec ses sentiments et c'était encore plus dur à accepter que tout le reste. Jamais encore il ne s'était autant dévoilé. Personne n'avait su qu'il était bi, à part les quelques aventures masculines qu'il avait mises dans son lit. Pas même Gibbs en presque 10 ans ne l'avait deviné. Enfin, le marine n'avait jamais fait la moindre allusion qui aurait pu sous-entendre qu'il savait. Et qu'il soit désolé ne changerait rien. Absolument rien. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait cherché un moyen de le lui faire payer, mais la douleur était trop ancrée en lui pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose pour le moment. Il voulait oublier. Juste oublier. Orlando, Tim… Les sentiments qui lui écorchaient le cœur, lui donnant l'impression de n'avoir plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Pas même l'amitié.

...

Tim de son côté était rentré chez lui plus dépité que jamais. Dès qu'il avait accepté ce rendez-vous, il avait su comment ça allait se terminer. Qu'il allait perdre l'ami. Qu'il allait perdre un peu plus que ça. Et qu'il s'y soit préparé n'atténuait en rien la douleur.

Assis sur son canapé, il repassait mentalement les images de l'entrevue de Blade et Orlando. Le regard figé de Tony, puis la lueur de compréhension, de peine et finalement le rejet pur et simple qu'il avait vu dans les prunelles de son ami. Et cette souffrance qui s'était immédiatement emparée de lui, qui laminait son cœur. Il savait à quoi elle était due, il n'était pas stupide. Il décortiquait depuis tellement d'années les sentiments humains avec ses foutus bouquins qu'il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pire que dans un mauvais roman de gare. La chose la plus incongrue, la plus inconcevable de l'univers, qui l'aurait fait éclater de rire si on lui en avait parlé quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait développé des sentiments pour Tony en découvrant Blade. Il était tombé amoureux de celui qui se cachait derrière le masque, qui n'était pourtant pas si différent de celui qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Parce que Tony et Blade n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Machinalement, il caressa la tête du chien qui s'était assis près de lui, réconfortant inconsciemment son maître. Il devait tout lui expliquer, il fallait qu'il le force à écouter. L'idée de vengeance, le plaisir qu'il avait pris à décortiquer sa façon d'être, de se comporter. Et puis, petit à petit, le besoin de lui parler, tout simplement, de se confier, l'attente parfois insoutenable du prochain message. La révélation finalement de ses sentiments. Tout cela, il l'avait éprouvé depuis qu'il avait véritablement rencontré Dinozzo et il devait le lui dire. Même si ça n'aboutissait à rien. Mais il lui devait d'être honnête. Pour se racheter. Se sentir moins coupable. Et peut être, peut être qui sait, être pardonné.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par cette rencontre ? Dans mon idée, il ne pouvait pas y avoir vraiment de conversation à ce stade, mais la confrontation viendra...plus tard !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut ! Allez je ne vous fais pas languir plus, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, pour rester dans le classique, merci pour les reviews et les mises en alerte, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Pour Ayu : mais non, tu ne chipotes pas (pas trop lol !), en fait, je l'avais vu en me relisant le lendemain matin, mais comme j'allais partir au boulot, pas trop eu le temps de faire la modif... Mais ça y est, c'est fait !_

_Pour Nefe : malgré tout ce que je leur fais subir, je les aime bien ces deux persos (surtout l'un d'entre eux lol !), donc je ne vais pas être trop méchante à la fin..._

_Par contre, j'ai toujours ce reproche comme quoi mes paragraphes sont trop longs...Je pensais pourtant avoir fait le nécesaire...Est-ce que c'est vraiment choquant ?_

_Pour continuer, je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre, je trouve que j'aurai pu faire mieux...Mais j'ai pas réussi...Soit je répète toujours les mêmes choses, ce qui pourrait devenir lassant, soit je risque de perdre en cohérence. Sinon, petite intervention de Ziva pour ceux qui aime ce perso. D'ailleurs en parlant de Ziva, j'ai en préparation une fic centrée sur elle et Mcgee dans mes tiroirs. J'avais déjà tenté le pairing et je m'étais bien amusée à écrire sur eux. J'ai donc voulu retenter l'expérience... Je publierais prochainement, dès que j'aurai finalisé le 1er chapitre (c'est celui qui me pose le plus de problème, allez comprendre...)_

_Bref, je vous laisse lire, parce que c'est un peu (beaucoup) pour ça que vous êtes là !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tim avait tout essayé. Par mail tout d'abord, multipliant les messages, les demandes de discussions, tous ignorés. Puis, il avait essayé de le prendre à parti entre deux enquêtes, mais Tony le snobait complètement, sans que Ziva ou Abby ne puisse expliquer à Gibbs ce qui se passait entre ses deux agents masculins. Mais si Tim n'avait en théorie plus le droit de lui parler, Tony, lui, ne se gênait pas pour se montrer infecte avec lui. Dès que Mcgee ouvrait la bouche ou esquissait le moindre geste, que ce soit pour une enquête ou en dehors, Tony n'était que mesquineries, sarcasmes et propos acerbes. Et cela fatiguait de plus en plus Gibbs qui voyait immanquablement la douleur et la culpabilité se peindre sur les traits du plus jeune, et la colère remplir le regard de l'italien.

- Tous les deux, dans mon bureau, grinça t-il soudain, après une énième prise de bec, où Tony se montrait odieux et Mcgee acceptait silencieusement la sentence.

Les trois agents se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur sous le regard curieux de Ziva. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour être transformée en une petite souris et découvrir se qui se tramait entre ses deux collègues. Les deux plus jeunes pénétrèrent dans la cabine, devançant leur supérieur qui les laissa faire, sans les suivre pour autant.

- Vous avez intérêt à stopper cette fichue machine et à régler votre problème tous les deux, sinon je peux vous certifier que je vais découvrir ce qui vous arrive et régler le problème à ma façon ! Et je suis persuadé que vous en arriveriez très vite à le regretter !

Sur ces mots, Gibbs reprit le chemin de son bureau, laissant les deux agents derrière les portes qui se refermaient. Dès que l'ascenseur reprit sa course, Tim s'avança vers l'interrupteur et l'actionna. La lumière bascula.

- Comme c'est mignon, railla Tony, un gentil chien-chien qui obéit parfaitement aux ordres de son maître !

- Ca suffit, Tony ! Explosa soudainement Tim, le regard vissé dans celui tout aussi furieux de Dinozzo. Jusqu'à quand vas-tu me faire payer ce que je t'ai fait ? Pour une fois que je me venge de tout ce que tu me fais subir…

- Pour une fois ? Rappelle-moi toutes les fois où tu as piraté mon ordi juste pour me rendre la pareille ? Moi je ne t'ai jamais fait de coup aussi bas ! Je n'ai jamais menti sur ce que j'étais !

- Faux ! Tu nous mens en permanence sur ce que tu es réellement. Qui est vraiment Dinozzo ? Tony le séducteur ou Blade ?

- Ca ne regarde que moi ! Hurla t-il enfin. Tout le monde se fout royalement de ce que je peux être intérieurement, sinon, ça fait longtemps que vous l'auriez vu ! Mais ça y est, tu es content de toi. Le mystère Dinozzo est révélé ! Il marche à voile et à vapeur ! T'as bien du te foutre de moi quand tu l'as découvert ! Ca t'a fait quoi de me faire autant de mal, hein ? Parce que je me suis peut être moqué de toi une ou deux fois, mais ce que tu as fait là… Je ne t'ai jamais fait souffrir intentionnellement, Tim !

- Vraiment ? D'où crois-tu que me vient cette idée de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? De qui ai-je appris ce genre de conneries, dis-moi ? Qui à part toi Dinozzo ? N'as-tu jamais utilisé ce genre de pratique sur moi ?

- Ce n'était qu'une « fille » sur Internet ! Répliqua t-il, voyant parfaitement à laquelle de ses "blagues" il faisait allusion. Tu peux en trouver partout des filles biens, je suis sûr que y'en a plein la toile… Mais rencontrer un mec bien quand on est soi-même un mec…Il stoppa net son discours, réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre plus sur ce sujet, surtout avec Mcgee. Et puis, venant de moi, ça n'a rien de surprenant ! Chercha t-il à se justifier finalement, histoire de réorienter la discussion sur la dispute qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors.

- Alors que de moi, le gentil chien-chien, c'était imprévisible ? Toi aussi, tu te fous royalement de ce que les autres peuvent être, de celui que je suis réellement. Je ressemble plus à Orlando que ce que tu ne veux bien le penser ! Trancha t-il finalement, avant de remettre le courant et de relancer l'ascenseur.

Les deux agents sortirent l'un après l'autre de la cabine, sans se regarder, sans s'être réconciliés, chacun centrés sur ces propres douleurs, sans avoir vraiment voulu entendre ce que l'autre disait. Parce qu'il était totalement inconcevable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, que son collègue ait souffert autant que ce qu'il souffrait actuellement.

...

La tension avait été palpable toute la fin de journée et Ziva, pas plus que Gibbs, ne comprenait quel était le problème des deux hommes. La seule différence notoire était que les deux agents ne s'adressaient désormais plus du tout la parole, évitant même de se croiser ou de se regarder. Sachant pertinemment que Tony ne se laisserait pas approcher dans un tel état de faiblesse, c'est devant la porte de l'appartement de Tim qu'elle attendait après avoir toqué deux petits coups contre le bois.

- Ziva ?

- Salut Tim.

- Entre, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme avait l'air gêné, ayant parfaitement compris la raison de la venue de sa collègue. Elle décida donc de ne pas prendre de gant et d'aller droit au but.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Tony ?

- Si je te réponds « rien », tu me crois et tu t'en vas sans chercher plus loin ?

- Si toi aussi tu te mets au sarcasme, on ne va pas y arriver. Y a déjà bien assez avec Dinozzo sans que tu t'y mettes aussi !

- Sincèrement Ziva, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Il va pourtant falloir que l'un de vous deux se décide à le faire. Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais aller voir Tony. Je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien me dire ce que tu lui as fait !

- Pourquoi ce serait moi…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard de la jeune femme. Elle savait, pas besoin de le nier. Pour une fois, c'était lui le fautif. Et comme d'habitude, c'était lui qui avait tout fait foirer… De toute manière, il était incapable de résister à un interrogatoire de Ziva.

- Si je te le dis, tu me jures de ne pas me juger. Et de ne rien, surtout rien, répéter. A personne. Pas même à Gibbs ou Abby. Elle acquiesça. Ok. Tu te souviens du jour où Tony nous a parlé de son site de rencontre…

Et il avait tout dit, tout expliqué. Pourquoi il avait commencé, pourquoi il avait continué. Les sentiments qui étaient nés en lui et en Tony visiblement. Leur rencontre enfin dans ce café-librairie qu'il n'avait cessé de fréquenter depuis. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, il avait parlé de Blade et d'Orlando, de Tony et de lui. De ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui-même. De ses regrets aussi. De son incapacité à ordonner sa pensée et à s'expliquer la seule fois - cette après-midi même - où l'occasion s'était présentée de le faire.

- Tu sais, déclara finalement Ziva. Je ne cautionne pas ce que tu as fait, mais d'un autre côté, Tony l'a bien cherché depuis toutes ces années, à ne jamais prendre en compte les sentiments des autres avant de faire ses bêtises. Ecoute… Vous souffrez tous les deux de cette situation, c'est visible. Mais ça ne peut pas durer. Etes-vous seulement capable de vous faire encore confiance ? Je veux dire, dans notre boulot, c'est primordial.

- J'ai toujours eu confiance en lui, Ziva. Ce n'est pas ça qui va changer quelque chose pour moi. Je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter.

- Mais lui ?

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Tous deux pensaient la même chose. Il n'avait plus la confiance de Tony ni même son amitié, de là à savoir s'il saurait en faire abstraction dans le travail... Cela risquait de mettre en péril toute intervention sur le terrain. Finalement, Ziva se leva du canapé où ils s'étaient installés pour discuter, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu dois trouver une solution, Tim. Soit pour vous réconcilier, ce que je souhaite au plus haut point, soit pour que ce malaise s'efface avant que l'un d'entre nous ne se fasse tuer.

- ...

- Et puis, d'un autre côté, aurais-tu compris qui était vraiment Tony si tu n'avais pas entrepris cette aventure ? Te serais-tu rendu compte un jour que tu pouvais juste…l'aimer ?

Il la regarda partir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé. Se réconcilier… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tout effacer était impensable. Quand à démissionner, c'était la seule autre solution qu'il entrevoyait et elle ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré que je ne le trouve pas sensass... A très vite pour la suite !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut ! Nous voici à l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire, la confrontation tant attendue ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à en être satisfaite, donc je l'ai repris plusieurs fois afin de réussir en en faire ce que je voulais. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont portées et forcées à me dépasser afin de rechercher à atteindre le meilleur de ce que je pouvais faire. _

_Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos deux amis. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tony surfait sans grande conviction sur Internet ce soir-là, plus par habitude que pour chercher véritablement quelque chose. Sur le bureau, posée juste à côté du clavier, une bouteille de Chianti au deux tiers entamée attendait que le propriétaire des lieux ne se décide à se resservir. Dépourvu d'idée quand au déroulement de sa soirée, Tony se décida finalement à donner des nouvelles à Dina qui le harcelait de messages depuis plus d'une semaine. Il venait à peine de se connecter qu'il vit une nouvelle demande d'ajout dans sa liste d'amis.

Plus par curiosité que par envie de discuter réellement avec quelqu'un d'inconnu, il ouvrit la page et fut surpris de ce qu'il y trouva. Tim s'était créé une nouvelle page, une vraie visiblement cette fois. Pas de pseudo, juste son nom, et des informations pour le moins déconcertantes. Souhait de rencontre : homme. Passions : le seul être qui me déteste désormais. Le message qu'il cherchait à faire passer était plus qu'explicite, mais Tony se refusait à y croire. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Pas aussi facilement. Sentant l'agacement monter sérieusement jusqu'au point de non retour, il décida de tirer cette histoire au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Tant pis pour Dina, elle attendrait encore un peu.

...

Vingt minutes plus tard, Tim eu l'impression que quelqu'un cherchait à défoncer sa porte à coups de poing tant le martèlement était violent. Il eu à peine le temps de l'ouvrir qu'il se retrouva collé au mur, Tony le tenant par le col de la chemise, le regard lourd de menaces.

- Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas te démolir le portrait !

- Lâche-moi, Tony ! Riposta Tim en retirant le tissu du poing de l'italien.

Réalisant ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire, Tony recula de quelques pas. Il avait définitivement trop bu ce soir pour que ses sens n'y soient pas sensibles et son énervement amplifié.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il enfin.

- Pourquoi quoi ? reprit Tim.

- Ce nouveau profil, c'est quoi exactement ? Parce que comme excuse, on a déjà vu mieux, franchement !

- Ce ne sont pas des excuses, Tony.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Tu t'éclates vraiment à te foutre de ma gueule, alors ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

Tim se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, s'était dévoilé à lui comme Tony l'avait fait auparavant, ou tout du moins, avait essayé, mais ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas. Il demeurait retranché derrière ses barricades, pour le coup quasiment infranchissables. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était lui qui avait fait le déplacement ce soir. Lui qui était venu chercher la confrontation. Il serait donc peut être plus enclin à l'écouter que pris par surprise au boulot. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, sans se laisser emporter par la fureur de son vis-à-vis.

- C'est ce que je ressens, murmura t-il enfin.

- Parce que tu t'es mis aux mecs maintenant ? C'est tout nouveau.

- Oui, très récent.

Tony chercha le mensonge au fond des yeux verts du jeune homme, mais n'en trouva aucune trace. Cela le déstabilisa. Se pourrait-il … ?

- Bien… Ca fait un moment que tu veux te justifier. Alors vas-y, je t'en prie, attaqua t-il soudainement.

- A quoi ça servirait, tu n'as absolument plus confiance en moi, répliqua t-il sur le même ton hargneux, incapable de retenir sa déception face à la colère bien visible de Tony. Et je ne peux même pas te blâmer pour ça… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Tony ? Que je cherchais un moyen de me venger et que tu m'as offert cette solution sur un plateau d'argent ? Que tout ce que je cherchais à la base, c'était te rendre la pareille, te montrer que tes actes avaient parfois des répercutions douloureuses sur les autres ? Que j'ai réussi au-delà de toutes mes attentes ? Tout ça est vrai, Tony ! Autant que le fait complètement surréaliste que je sois tombé amoureux de toi ! Lâcha t-il enfin, sans s'en rendre véritablement compte.

- Pardon ? Tu…

C'est à cet instant seulement qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il s'empourpra immédiatement, mais la tension était telle que lorsqu'il parla, il ne pu empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement.

- Et je viens en plus de te donner le meilleur moyen pour toi de te venger à ton tour. Merveilleux !

- C'est plutôt ironique effectivement, Mclover ?

L'énervement de Tony semblait avoir quelque peu disparu à l'instant même où Tim avait malencontreusement dit tout haut ce qu'il n'avait fait que sous-entendre jusqu'à présent.

- Ecoute Tony. Je ne te demande rien. J'ai joué et au final, j'ai peut être plus perdu que toi dans cette histoire. Ton amitié tout d'abord, ta confiance…Peut être même ma place dans l'équipe.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi… J'aime bien Orlando, tu sais.

- Mais je ne suis pas Orlando, pas uniquement. Et tu n'es pas seulement Blade.

- Non, c'est vrai mais c'est une part importante de moi.

- Parce que tu voudrais me faire croire que tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi un jour, Tony ?... Allons, si ça avait du se passer, ça fait longtemps que ça se serait fait, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Parce que tu n'étais qu'un collègue pour moi, un ami. Hétéro de surcroit. Pour moi, Gibbs et toi, c'était pareil. Enfin, pas tout à fait mais presque. Je veux dire, il est impossible pour moi d'envisager tomber amoureux de Gibbs. Et c'était pareil avec toi avant. Alors que maintenant…

Tony s'était rapproché de Tim, un sourire moqueur collé à ses lèvres. Presque carnassier. Tim recula d'un pas, plus par jeu que par inquiétude réelle, et son dos heurta doucement le mur. Le sourire grandit encore en voyant fleurir sur les lèvres du plus jeune un léger sourire similaire au sien. Plus tendre, plus réservé aussi. Et en un instant, tout bascula. Les sourires disparurent entre les lèvres de l'autre, le baiser se fit prudent la première seconde, s'enflammant l'instant d'après. La main gauche de Tony chercha un appui au mur, qu'il trouva à proximité de la tête de Tim, son autre main se perdant derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Il sentait sa chemise être tirée vers le bas, les mains de Tim s'y accrochant désespérément. La sensation était pour le moins bizarre, il savait qu'il embrassait Mcgee, son collègue, son ami, mais pour rien au monde il n'y aurait mis un terme. Il s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser, lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement de recul chez le plus jeune.

- Tu joues, n'est-ce pas, Tony ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu t'amuses, là… Et dès que je me sentirais en confiance, tu tiendras ta revanche…

Tim s'éloigna, une douleur sourde ancrée au fond du regard. Et Tony vit Orlando à travers son collègue. Ce manque d'assurance qui le caractérisait si bien, cette peur de ne pas plaire, qui appartenait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Et son propre désir de le réconforter, de lui prouver combien il avait tord.

- Attends, commença t-il en le rejoignant en deux enjambées. Je ne joue pas Tim. Je n'y ai même pas songé.

- Est-ce qu'à un seul moment au cours de ces dernières années où on a travaillé ensemble, tu t'es fait la remarque que je te plaisais ? Que je pourrais te plaire ? Physiquement d'abord, et moralement aussi ?

- Depuis quelques mois, oui… Depuis que Ziva est repartie, quand on s'est rapproché tous les deux…Mais je te l'ai dit. Il le prit dans ses bras, fermement, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper une fois encore. Je ne voulais pas te voir autrement que comme un collègue. Et c'était tellement plus simple de te taquiner avec tes imperfections… Sans tenir compte de tout ce qui aurait pu me plaire.

- …

- Bon… Alors, à moins que tu n'y vois un inconvénient, je vais de ce pas poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes et t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'on meure tous les deux d'asphyxie. Ca te va ?

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que des lèvres quémandeuses se joignirent aux siennes. Ne perdant pas un instant cette fois, il insinua sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle et la caressa doucement. Il n'y avait plus aucun empressement dans ce baiser. Ils se goutèrent, se savourèrent avec avidité. Lorsqu'effectivement, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, ce ne fut que pour mieux recommencer.

* * *

_Et voilà, nos deux tourtereaux se sont enfin trouvés ! Il était temps lol ! Le dernier chapitre verra de nouveau l'intervention de Ziva, avis aux amateurs ! A très bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Au début, c'était censé être une simple conclusion à cette fic, suite à une review de Yunadufeu, j'ai envisagé la possibilité de poursuivre un peu l'aventure. Je la posterais juste comme une fic à part entière. Je ne sais pas encore trop ce que se sera, probablement une série de moments sans lien entre eux si ce n'est leur relation naissante, en fonction de mes idées et de mes envies du jour !_

_Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure. _

* * *

Cela faisait près de 2h qu'elle patientait dans sa voiture, sur le parking du NCIS, attendant résolument l'arrivée de son collègue. Gibbs et Mcgee étaient déjà passés depuis longtemps et elle s'était faite le plus discrète possible. Elle était à peu près certaine d'avoir réussi à passer inaperçue avec le plus jeune, absolument pas sûre pour l'ancien marine, mais bon, elle ferait avec. Lorsqu'elle vit Dinozzo arriver, elle se faufila à sa suite, afin d'entrer juste derrière lui dans l'ascenseur. Au regard noir qu'elle lui lança, la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à les suivre également renonça et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Salut Ziva, chantonna l'italien, visiblement de bonne humeur.

- Il faut qu'on parle Tony, déclara t-elle abruptement en stoppant l'ascenseur.

- Aie, quand tu commences comme ça, en général je vais en prendre pour mon grade.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'en parler, je l'ai promis mais tant pis, il faut que ça sorte.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il faut absolument que tu parles avec Tim, Tony. C'est vraiment important pour vous deux.

- Ziva…

- Non, écoute-moi pour une fois ! Parce que je l'ai vu hier soir. Comme c'est véritablement la guerre entre vous, j'ai voulu savoir ce qui se passait. Je ne suis pas curieuse, juste que votre comportement va vraiment finir par nous faire tuer, et si je peux l'éviter…

- Ziva…

- Il est vraiment mal Tony…Je sais pour vous deux, pour cette histoire de site de rencontres… As-tu seulement réfléchi un instant au fait que si vous ne vous étiez pas rencontrés comme ça, tu n'aurais peut être jamais réalisé qu'il pourrait te convenir ? Nan, parce que c'est quand même un fait capital dans cette histoire. Ca fait tellement d'années que vous bossez ensemble sans que tu ne lui prêtes un regard, alors…

- Ziva, la coupa t-il finalement, rigolant à moitié, la main posée sur la bouche de la jeune femme qui, au regard noir qu'elle lui lança, n'était visiblement pas prête à mettre un terme à cette discussion de cette manière. Je suis de bonne humeur ce matin, et en colère contre personne. Cela m'embêterait vraiment de devoir me fâcher avec toi. D'autant que j'ai l'impression d'entendre Abby là… Tu devrais passer moins de temps avec elle !

- Tony, c'est sérieux… Il est…

- Amoureux ?

Ziva le regarda, dubitative. Comment savait-il alors que visiblement, Tim était persuadé que Tony ne le croyait pas sincère ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai été le voir hier soir, confia Tony à son amie. J'étais pour le moins énervé, mais finalement, on a réussi à... communiquer.

Le sourire satisfait et comblé, ainsi que le haussement de sourcil purement suggestif qu'il lui adressa finit de lui faire comprendre la situation.

- C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça, toi ? Demanda t-elle enfin, tandis qu'il remettait en marche la cabine.

Il lui offrit un sourire sincère, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu peux imaginer… Merci de t'inquiéter pour nous, Ziv, mais tout va bien maintenant.

Ils sortirent de la cabine ensemble, chahutant comme des gamins sous le regard de leurs deux collègues. Ziva offrit un clin d'œil complice à Tim, qui comprit immédiatement le message. Tony, lui, avait préparé sa douce vengeance à l'encontre du plus jeune dès l'instant où ils étaient sortis de l'ascenseur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente - qui s'avérait très prometteur pour la suite - qu'il allait arrêter purement et simplement de le taquiner !

- Eh Ziva, pour ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure…

- …

- J'aurai pu appeller "ça" comme ça, mais mon « ami » a joué les demoiselles effarouchées… Alors, s'embrasser… communiquer, finalement... C'est un peu du pareil au même, non ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire en entendant la nouvelle idiotie de Tony, Tim s'empourpra violemment et Gibbs esquissa son fameux sourire en coin face aux bétises de son agent.

- L'avantage avec ta nouvelle relation, Dinozzo, c'est qu'on est au moins sûr que tu ne transmettras pas ton gêne de l'idiotie... C'est déjà ça ! Conclut l'ancien marine en s'éloignant vers les escaliers, sous les regards ahuris des trois autres.

Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours tout savoir ?

* * *

_Voilà, un petit chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose, mais que j'ai apprécié écrire. _

_Pour info, à ceux qui n'y aurait pas encore prêté attention, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic sur Tim et Ziva. N'hésitez pas à aller la découvrir si le coeur vous en dit !_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
